


Flaxen Intrusion

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Adventure, Bears, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Card Games, Cautionary Tale, Children, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Eldraine, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Gen, Harm to Animals, Home Invasion, Hunters & Hunting, Moral Lessons, Poetry, Rhyming, Role Reversal, Violence, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the Flaxen Intruder breaking into the home of three bears.





	Flaxen Intrusion

Flaxen Intrusion

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=473117>

Summary:

A poem based on the Flaxen Intruder breaking into the home of three bears.

* * *

Welcome home, three bears, to your humble abode.  
How goes it, your adventure, the story retold and retold?  
The porridge is too cold, too hot, and of moderate heat.  
Before sundown, I’ll walk over your skins on my own darling feet.   
You must be surprised I came, me of this height.  
I drag a chained trap, hooked menacingly in forest’s green light.  
Mama and Papa and Baby alike.  
If it growls on all fours, you’re all heathens worthy my dislike.  
Outside, the unknown is harmful and perilous.  
In here, your shelter is mine, and I swear a fate no less hazardous.  
Your cub’s my fur stole, you smelly runts.  
Your heads I’ll chop, if I may be so blunt.  
You believe I won’t carve. You growl with a shrug.  
Which will it be? Mantelpiece – or rug?  
Don’t misunderstand: I know you can bite.  
Ah yes, the middle blade! The middle blade was just right.  
  
This isn’t the morality tale you remember.  
It isn’t even the cautionary tale originally honoured.  
On Eldraine, a girl of locks gold may not be pleased to wait.  
She’ll sharpen her butcher’s cleaver, and invade your estate.  
Cross her now, and you won’t live to regret…  
A bloody chair and berserker child your death thus dead set.


End file.
